Girl Earl
Girl Earl is the twentieth episode of Season 3 of My Name Is Earl, and the 67th episode overall. Billie starts her own list, and she and Earl help out a grocery store bagger whom they share on their lists. However, Earl soon discovers that Billie doesn't completely understand the concept of karma and The List. Episode guide Following their rushed wedding, Earl and Billie celebrate being married. Bille reveals to Earl that she has started her own list, and Earl is overjoyed, thanking karma personally. However, Earl begins to become annoyed by Bille's small habits; she "shared" his food, always kept track of where he was going, and had a very different style of clothes. Earl soon realised that maybe she was not the right woman for him. Earl spoke things over with Randy, who assured him that married people always have small habits. Earl decided to focus on the fact that both he and Bille had the List in common. Earl noticed that Bille had someone on her List that he also had; Joel Malone, Camden County's fastest bagger who left his house unlocked whilst competing on television. Robbers, including Earl and Bille, got word of the empty house and stole everything he owned. The two went to Joel's house, and gave back the things they stole. Howerver, Joel explained that due to the stealing he had an accident which caused him to break his hand, unable to ever compete in the bagging competition again. Billie crossed Joel off her List, seemingly unaware that she needed to do more to help make up for Joel's misfortune. Earl explained this to her but she did not seem to understand. Earl asked Joel what he could do to help make up for causing him to lose his chances in the bagging competition, and he said that Earl could enter it for him. After several weeks of intense training Joel had prepared Earl as a master bagger, and Earl managed to get through to the finals. The day before the final competition Billie announced that she had finished her List by calling up everyone on it and saying sorry. Earl became enraged, saying that karma did not work like that. He prodded her, but she reacted badly to this, breaking his finger. Earl was left unable to compete in the competition. However, Randy suggested Joel and Earl entering together as they both had one good hand. They consulted the rule book which said nothing against there being two players, just as long as there was only two hands. The competition was tough but Earl and Joel managed to win the competition. Joel explained how much it meant to him, and thanked him. Billie then approached Earl and explained that she now understood how important karma was after seeing Joel's reaction upon Earl helping him. However, she then told Earl that he needed to shave his mouchstache. As she walked away, Earl told Randy that he no longer liked her, and Randy responded in kind, saying that she had to go. Notes * Billie reads the book "I Am 55" by Sammy Hagar * Billie can be seen wearing Earl's "Lynyrd Skynyrd" shirt the morning after honeymoon. * Billie wondered why it took three years to do Earl's list, he claimed he took two weeks off for chicken pox, but neglected to mention his stint in prison and that he was in a coma. * Habits that annoy Earl about Billie: ** - Crunch, sandwich, crunch: Earl likes to eat his sandwich a certain way, without sharing. ** - Keeps track of coming and goings: Always asking Earl; Where are you going?, What are you getting? and When will you be back? ** - Different idea of clothes: She prefers tight pants and belly shirts on Earl. ** - The "real" Van Halen w/ Sammy Hagar: 20 good songs on the jukebox w/David Lee Roth and she spends good money on Hagar. ** - Dont' half-ass things just to get them done: Billie did little to help people on her list, most of whom she just called and said sorry. ** - How to spell warehouse: Warehouse(correct) | Wherehouse(incorrect) ** - Someone poking him: Earl pokes her back, which leads her to break his finger due to "bad finger pointing memories" ** - Need to shave it: Billie dislikes Earls mustache, in which Earl states "I don't like her" and Randy agreeing "She's got to go" Flashbacks * Interviews of Joel before and after the National Bagging Competition. * Various criminals stealing from Joel while he was competing; including Earl, Joy, Randy and Billie. * Joel punching a spray painted sign that said "Tea-Bagger, get it?" breaking most of the bones in his hands. List * List item introduced and crossed off in this episode ** - Unnumbered list item 23 Stole a TV * Billie starts her own karma list, which is why Earl does this item, because Joel is on both lists. Featured music * "Little Miss Can't Be Wrong" by Spin Doctors * "Gonna Fly Now" by Bill Conti * "Rock And Roll, Hoochie Koo" by Rick Derringer * "Papa's Got A Brand New Bag" by James Brown Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Alyssa Milano as Billie Guest starring * Jon Heder as Joel Malone * Pat Kilbane as Bagger Lance * Saverio Guerra as Referee * Randy Hall as Criminal * Willie Warner III as Checker * Chris Fogleman as Husband * Sarah Bassak as Girl #1 * Jill Czarnowski as Girl #2 Category:Episodes 320